KidnappEd
by golden.arch
Summary: There is a murderer on the loose, the kids are his new targets, but there is something watching, a living legend, but the question is; is it friend or foe? Will the kids survive? Or are they doomed to a horrible fate. This is my first story so go easy on me. (The writing style changes after Chapter 2)
1. A Not So Typical Morning

**This is my first fanfic ever written, so please any reviews would greatly be appreciated, don't be afraid to tell me what you think. I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy its owned by Cartoon Network. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

It was a normal morning in the cul-de-sac, all the kids were getting up and starting their normal routine

Eddy gave a cartoonish yawn as he had awoken

Eddy gets out of bed, takes a shower, brushes his teeth, gets dressed and heads down to the kitchen for breakfast.

Eddy' mom: Good morning dear

Eddy's dad: Morning son

Eddy: Mornin' mom and pop

Eddy sits down and eats his breakfast while watching the news with his dad while his mom listens as she washes some dishes

Reporter" Our top story this morning: locals have reported seeing a strange, tall, and hairy humanoid figure in the local woods, many believe it to be the legendary beast known to some as Bigfoot

Eddy's dad rolls his eyes, clearly unimpressed. Meanwhile, the other cul-de-sac families had watched the same news story

At Double D's house

Double D: Honestly, there is a very slim chance that this so called "Sasquatch" is seeking refuge in these woodlands, it's most likely someone pulling everyone's leg!

Double D' dad: Hush Eddward, please, your mother and I are waiting for a more compelling news story

Ed's house

Ed: Wow, Bigfoot is in the woods! Can we look for him dad, huh, can we!?

Ed's dad: Why not son!

Sarah and her mom both roll their eyes in annoyance

Reporter: Breaking news!

All eyes around the neighborhood are drawn to their TV's after hearing those words, even the Kanker sisters

Reporter: A wanted murderer and kidnapper has just broken out of the county prison! He was last seen running towards the woods near Peach Creek, authorities are now searching the area.

Some time later all the kids have resumed their daily routine of playing outside, yet there was no play, all the kids (minus Rolf) were in the middle of a heated debate about the murderer

Nazz: A murderer on the loose!? Here of all places!?

Jimmy: I'm scared Sarah

Sarah: Umm ... don't worry Jimmy, everythings gonna be ok

Sarah herself was noticeably worried

Jonny: Plank's freaking out too!

At this point, Rolf had been investigating thebstreets of the cul-de-sac for something, Kevin saw him and called out to him...

Kevin: Yo Rolf, c'mere!

Rolf: Rolf apologizes Kevin boy, but Rolf must search for the legendary beast known as Sasquatch!

Kevin: Forget that Rolf, we've got more important things to worry about! There's a murderer on the loose man!

Rolf: Perhaps the Sasquatch plans to aid us in the capture of this miscreant

Kevin: Rolf, cut the act, this is serious!

Eddy: Hey everyone listen! I've got this Grade-A plan that-

Kevin: This is definitely not the time for one of your lame-o scams Dork!

Double D: Kevin please, can't you give Eddy a chance to express his ideas, maybe it's a good one

Kevin: Fine... whats your plan

Eddy: Alright, here's what we'll do...

While Eddy told the neighborhood kids his plan two shadowy figures watched in the distance from two separate parts of the woods, one was around the size of an adult male, the other was on an inhuman height

Shorter figure: Hehehehehe, fresh meat

The larger figure seems to be taking short glances at the kids and at the other figure, who seems to not notice his watcher

Larger figure: Grrrrrrrr


	2. Putting the plan into action

**Here's Chapter 2! Read, review, and most importantly, enjoy! ^_^**

Eddy's plan had started, the kids would dig connecting tunnels to the sewers, where they could quickly regroup and flee to one of the other houses in the case of an emergency. It was finished fairly quickly thanks to cartoon physics. Thankfully, they had Jimmy act as lookout for any suspicious characters.

Sarah: See anybody strange Jimmy?

Jimmy: It's all clear Sarah!

Sarah: Ok great, you can come down now, we're done digging

Jimmy closed the manhole cover and went to join the others, above the surface, a shadow loomed over the manhole cover Jimmy had closed

Kevin: I gotta admit, this plan ain't half bad

The others also pleased with Eddy's plan, except for Double D who looked at the tunnels with a puzzled look on his face

Double D: Eddy, I'm not sure if-

Eddy: Not now Sockhead, can't you see I'm basking in my greatness

Double D: But Eddy, what about the chance that this criminal will enter our homes through the sewer system!

Everyone was shocked by this realization, and they glared at Eddy

Eddy: Uhh... hehe well the thing is-

Kevin: YOU DORK! You made that guys job easier!

Kevin lifted Eddy by his shirt, he raised his hand and curled it into a fist, ready to knock Eddy's lights out.

Double D: Kevin wait! Perhaps there is a simpler solution than violence!

Kevin: Fine...

Kevin released Eddy from his grip, Eddy then quickly backed away behind Ed

If we were to use the proper camouflage we can fool the murder into possibly going into a different location IF he were to search down here that is

Nazz: Good idea Double D!

Rolf: If this plan is a success Rolf shall gladly bequeath to you the chicken of gratitude

Ed: Chicken! This plan has to work guys!

Jonny: But how are we gonna camouflage these tunnels?

Double D: Perhaps we can collect some lumber or cloth and paint them to blend in with the walls of the sewers!

Eddy jumped up from behind Ed with a huge grin on his face, obviously with another idea

Eddy: The construction yard! Think about it, there's a pile of wood there, plus when was the last time you saw those hard hats doing any actual work!

At the construction yard, Eddy's assumption was right on the money, there was a decently large pile of discarded wood

Jonny: *gasp* Plank, cover your eyes!

Double D: this could work quite well! We should be able to bring some of these back and paint them!

Eddy tries to lift some of the wood but fails due to the weight of the wood

Eddy: How the heck are we gonna get these back to the sewers?!

All eyes focus on Rolf, Ed, and Kevin

Ed: Why are you looking at me? Do I have something on my face!?

Several hours later, the wood has been safely transported to the sewer, properly painted and set into place with a door added for easy access in and out of the tunnels

Double D: A job well done everyone! Perhaps now we can rest easier. It's getting late, why don't we get some rest and let the authorities handle it from here

With that everyone went their separate ways for the night

That night in Eddy's room, Eddy had long since gone to bed, the door leading outside had slowly creaked opened and a shadow looms over Eddy.


	3. Rude awakenings

**Well, here's chapter 3, enjoy also, I'm going to use a different style of writing to (hopefully) make things easier.**

Eddy woke up the following morning expecting to go through his normal routine, however this morning he awoke to find himself and the other kids in a small clearing in the woods. Although he and his fellow Eds have been in the woods many times, he can't recognize this clearing

"Everybody wake up! Its an emergency!" Eddy shouted startling his friends.

The panic in his voice woke up not just the kids, but also nearby animals. One of which was a bird that flew over Eddy and pooped on him.

"Argh dumb bird!" Eddy cursed

"Guys, where are we?" Sarah questioned, obviously confused and scared.

Immediately all the kids entered a state of panic until Plank "noticed" an old tattered box.

"Hey guys, check out this old box Plank found!" Jonny called to his friends

"Screw the box, we need to get home!" Kevin retaliated, obviously not in the mood.

"I need to brush my teeth and take a shower and get dressed and.. and... AHHHHHH" Double D panicked, eventually he started hyperventilating

Ed immediately slapped Double D to get him back to his senses

"Thank you, Ed" Double D said, Ed smiled in response

Jonny gave them an annoyed look before opening the box

"Guys, our clothes are in this box!" Jonny called out, prompting all the kids to zerg rush to get their clothes.

"Perhaps the Sasquatch has gathered us out here to protect us" Rolf suggested.

"Ok Rolf, the whole Bigfoot joke is getting old, we have a serious-" Kevin retaliated before Rolf covered his mouth.

"Do not insult the Sasquatch! In Rolf's culture, the Sasquatch are a highly respected and honored group, they are said to protect those in danger! At least that is what the legends proclaim.

"So let me get this straight Stretch, you think Bigfoot kidnapped us, but you're not even 100% sure he even exists, are you not sure if it's the murderer waiting to pick us off one by one!?" Eddy challenged

"Eddy stop it, you're scaring me!" Jimmy cried out, not wanting to see ant fighting in this dire situation.

"Come on guys, we shouldn't be fighting, we should work together to get home!" Nazz proclaimed

"And how are we gonna do that Nazz, if you haven't noticed, WE'RE LOST!" Sarah shouted

"People please! What we need to do is find water and follow it, that should lead us to the creek or the swimming hole, and we can easily get home from there!" Double D stated, trying to quell the violence

"What would we do without ya' Sockhead!" Eddy said, praising his friend's idea

"AAlright we have a plan, but if the killer did bring us here ... then he's watching us...

Everything went silent and they all looked around, in some nearby trees, a pair of eyes had seen everything and quickly disappeared into the darkness

Meanwhile the cul-de-sac was in a state of hysteria. The parents had discovered their children were missing, everybody was calling each other in panic, hoping their children were all safe. In the backyard of Double D's house, a man is seen, he is skinny, pale, wearing a ski mask with a blue jumpsuit. He enters Double D's house with a butchers knife in his hand.

"How long will we be out here?" Jimmy asked, still clearly shaken up.

"Im not so sure Fluffy..." Kevin answered, his stomach was growling "Man im starving" he continued

"Hey, I use to go camping with my brother all the time, he taught me that if you find any berries, to always check the color first, he always said 'Red and sweet is good to eat, but I swear by... by... something that green will make ya' sick!'." Eddy announced

"That doesn't sound too reliable Eddy" Nazz replied

"Hey, its been a long time since I've gone camping with him, I cant remember every word he said, but I know for sure that red berries are good and green ones are bad." Eddy confessed

"Eddy stop, we're hungry enough" Ed pleaded

"Rolf's belly would like food too" Rolf admitted

"We're all hungry Ed" Sarah agreed

Kevin spots a bush of rasperries

"Looks like there's an opportunity to test your theory Dorky!" Kevin challenged

"Alright I will! But you owe me and the boys 3 jawbreakers each!" Eddy replied

"Deal!"

Kevin and Eddy shook hands to secure the deal. Eddy walks over to the bush, eats one of the raspberries and...

"Not bad at all! Come on guys get em' while they're fresh!" Eddy declared revealing the berries as safe to eat

Immediately all the kids rushed over for some fruit and began eating them, except for Kevin

"Whats wrong Kevin, aren't you hungry?" Nazz questioned with noticeable concern in her voice

"Sorry Nazz, no can do, im allergic to raspberries. Anyway a deal's a deal, I'll get you those jawbreakers once we're home." Kevin said in defear

"Pleasure doin' business with ya Kev!" Eddy replied while sharing a high five with his fellow Eds

Eventually the kids continued onward to find a way home

**And there you have it, hope you enjoyed the chapter, also let me know if you prefer this style of writing rather than the other one I used**


	4. The Urban Rangers take control

**Here's chapter 4 ... and this chapter marks the "introduction" of a certain group of people, will Eddy stay sane?**

While the kids were on their trek, Rolf stopped everyone for a rest, he also had some news to share

"Citizens of the cul-de-sac if we are to survive we need someone to lead us to victory, first Rolf wishes to properly thank the Large Brained Ed-Boy for being a good leader for the time being!" Everyone gave Double D a polite round of applause

"Why thank you everyone, but it was no trouble at all" Double D blushed

"Moving on" Rolf continued "Will Boy Jimmy and Jonny the Wood boy please step forward" The two boys did as instruced

"From this moment forward, the Urban Rangers will take command, and Rangers when we return home, you will both be handsomely rewarded" The two rangers grew very excited, Jimmy even seemed more confident!

There was a polite round of applause for the rangers and Eddy groaned, still not happy with the rangers. With Rolf's announcement over, the group pressed on until they reached a small nest, it smelled horrible, even Ed was taken by surprise by this.

"Ughh, it smells worse than Ed's bed here" Sarah remarked in disgust

"What kind of bear lives like this?" Asked Nazz

"A bear's sense of smell is very powerful, this can't be a bear's den, unless it is some kind of unknown species!" Double D explained

"It is obvious that this den belongs to-" Rolf started before

"Bigfoot" Ed finished grabbing some of the shed fur around the den for proof. Double D took a sample to conduct research on it later, then Eddy grabbed some.

"Why are you taking a sample Eddy? Double D asked his small friend

"Think Sockhead, if this really is Bigfoot fur, then I can sell it and make a profit!" Eddy replied with a sly grin on his face

"Rolf will not allow you to capture the Sasquatch, Penny-Pincher Ed-Boy!" Rolf protested

"But Rolf, you want Bigfoot to be respected right? If I show the world proof that he exists then loads of people will honor and respect him!" Eddy assured, but Rolf, as well as everyone else, seemed skeptical

Meanwhile, the cul-de-sac was in a state of hysteria. The parents have long discovered their children are missing, everybody was calling each other in panic. In the backyard of Double D's house a man is seen, he is skinny, pale, he is wearing a ski mask and a blue jumpsuit with a green backpack, he opens the lock to the back door and sneaks inside, with a butcher knife in his hand. He sneaks upstairs and finds Double D's mom in her and her husband's room, she is on the phone.

"Please hurry, all I want is my son back!" She cried

The man ducks into the closet, waiting for his moment to kill when...

"Dear, can you come here for a moment" Double D's father called from downstairs, the killer watches his potential victim walk downstairs to her husband while he stays out of sight and listens in in their conversation.

"I just don't know how to deal with this travesty Matthew!" Double D's mom cried to her husband (Matthew)

Things will be alright Julia, Eddward is a very intelligent young man, he will return soon, I know it!" Matthew replied, trying to comfort his wife (Julia)

"Come, we should properly prepare for his return" he continued

"Yes, you're probably correct..." Julia answered

They headed for the stairs, where the murderer was hiding, to avoid being caught he escaped up the stairs in the hallway, unable to find a hiding spot he started to panic, then he noticed 3 laundry chutes, one labeled 'Mother, another labeled 'Father' and the middle one labeled ' Eddward'. He went down the middle one and was almost instantly in the basement

"Perfect" he proclaimed. The man then proceeded to hide in a dark corner of the room and wait there until its safe, he had an assortment of food kn his backpack in case he got hungry.

Back with the kids, the sun was beginning to set and the kids were getting tired and hungry

"How much longer do we have to walk?" Kevin complained, the group didn't have a chance to rest or eat after Rolf's announcement, that is, until they came across...

"The river!" The Eds announced in unison.

"Everyone, we shall rest here for the evening, for now, we shall gather sustenance!"

All the kids' stomachs growled

"Kevin and Dim witted Ed-boy shall collect fish" Rolf commanded

"Sure Rolf" "You betcha Rolf!" And the two boys went.

"Ranger Jonny, you and Gogo Nazz girl are to collect water"

"Yes sir!" "Sure thing Rolf" The pair then went to complete their task

"Ranger Jimmy, you and She-who-gives-migraines, are to collect berries!"

"Yes sir, Ranger Rolf, come on Sarah!" And the pair hurried off

"Ed-boys, can Rolf trust you two to collect wood for a fire?"

"Of course Rolf" "Sure..." And with that the last duo left to complete their task

Rolf then went to start building the tent

Later, all the kids have returned and were eating their fish and berries

"So I guess this is what those survival shows are all about huh? Eddy proclaimed, everyone shared a quick laugh

"Well its getting late guys, maybe we should turn in" Nazz suggested,, everyone agreed and soon everyone was sleeping, from the shadows, a pair of eyes had been watching the kids.

**And that's chapter 4, please review what you thought about it and be sure to check out my poll, expect the next chapter soon too :p**


	5. Not without a fight

**Here's Chapter 5 for you, the Murderer strikes (and finally has a name, I couldn't think of one earlier e_e) but anyway, read it, review it, and most of all, Enjoy! ^_^**

The following morning, the kids gathered their things and continued their journey. Along the way Eddy finds a long, durable vine and takes it, intending to use it as a lasso to potentially catch Bigfoot (should he see him).

"How much longer do we have to walk?" Sarah asked

"I'm not entirely sure, it could take a few hours or even another day!" Double D answered, prompting a few groans from some of the kids.

While the kids were pressing onward, the criminal had awoken, unsure of where he was, until he remembered he was still in the corner of Double D's basement. He was just about to get up and exit when the door had opened ... and Double D's mom had entered the room, she was unable to see him, due to the fact that he was obscured by the shadows. She was putting laundry in the washing machine when the man sneaks up behind her, raises his knife and, Julia blocks his knife with a fencing sword she pulled out via hammerspace!

"Nobody sneaks up on Julia Marissa Dubois! Now where is my son?!" Julia demanded

"I don't know where your kid is just die already!" He replies

The two continue to clash swords, neither side intent on giving up!

"Matthew! I need some assistance!" called out Julia to her husband. With those words the killer bolted out of the house through the back door and quickly jumped the fence, unknowingly dropping his wallet in the process.

"What is it Julia?!" Matthew questioned being just barely too late to help

"Thar murderer from the news just tried to kill me! I'm not sure what direction he fled to but if he dares to lay a finger on our son I'll... I'll..." her words trailed off and she burst into tears, Matthew comforts her before noticing the dropped wallet.

His name was Jason Rochester.

"Dear, I want you to inform the other parents, I'll notify the authorities!" He ordered, and she went to call Ed's parents first

Jason however had already went into Ed's room via his basement window

The kids however started to have reasonable success as they had now entered a part of the woods they recognized, yet it would still take a while to get home

"We are nearly victorious denizens of the cul-de-sac!" Announced Rolf with a hint of pride in his voice, his words prompted a cheer from the group

"So how long before we're back home?" Nazz asked

"I'd say at this rate, we should be home before supper!" Double D answered

"Hooray!" Ed cheered

And so the pressed onward

Jason silently made his way upstairs and found Ed's mother in the kitchen looking out the window on the phone with Julia

"Serena be careful! That lunatic is here somewhere!" Julia warned over the phone

"Thanks for warning me Julia, I'll let Stan know as well." Ed's mom (Serena) answers

Before she could hang up, Jason took the opportunity to sneak up on her and went in for the kill, but Serena turned around just in time to see him and BARELY stopped the knife.

"STAAAAAAAAN!" Serena cried out, hoping for her husband to save her

"Serena?! SERENAAA?!" Julia cried out, hearing her cry for help

"Not on my watch!"

The next thing Serena knew, her husband was brawling with the killer, the fight went out the door and into the middle of the cul-de-sac, where it caught the attention of the entire neighborhood! Some of the parents helped Stan in fighting Jason while others watched in shock and horror. Jason, despite being outnumbered, managed to hold them all off by swinging his knife. Eventually he made sprinted towards Serena and held the blade up to her throat!

"Not a single step closer or the b**** gets it!" He threatened

"Hey watch your language, this is a kids show! Eddy's dad stated

"Really Patrick?! Now's not the time!" Eddy's mom replied

"Hey, this show still has standards Beatrice!" Eddy's dad (Patrick) said

"SHUT UP!" Jason demanded, holding the blade dangerously close to Serena's neck

Serena SCREAMED very loudly, loud enough that the kids could hear it

"What was that?!" Jimmy asked

"MOM!" Ed and Sarah cried in unison

Ed had a look of desperation, and rage on his face, and he bolted towards the home, fearing the worst

**And there's chapter 5, we're coming down to the wire**

**Will Serena survive? What is Ed going to do?**

**Will I get enough reviews and votes on my poll for the next fanfic I plan to write?!**

**Maybe not that last one, but find out the answers to the other questions and a few more on the stunning conclusion of KidnappEd! ^_^**


	6. The Grand Finale: Questions Answered!

**This is it everyone the final chapter, things will all come together now**

"Ed!" Eddy called

"Ed wait!" Double D yelled for his friend to slow down, but it was no use, Ed was too focused on saving his mother

"Come on guys, we gotta follow him!"Sarah remarked, worried about her family

The kids then went after Ed, hoping that he would be ok

"I'll do it!Try me, I'll cut her wide open!"

Jason continued his threats, the parents couldn't do anything as they didn't want any casualties, nor did they want to see the children deal with a loss like this. Then suddenly, without warning a familiar face appeared.

Ed tackled Jason down, sending the knife out of his hand and away from Serena. Ed then began beating Jason, the other kids arrived and saw what Ed was doing, from the distant trees a large hairy, man-like, beast was watching the events unfold, he seemed pleased with the criminal's punishment.

Ed then stopped hitting Jason and ran to his mother and embraced her and he began to cry. Sarah and Stan came up to them and joined the embrace. All the others stood silent, although the silence was broken when Eddy took the opportunity to hogtie Jason up with the vine he took from the woods. Several minutes later the police had arrived.

"You're busted Rochester!" One of the officers proclaimed

"Fine! Take me, these people are f****** crazy!" Jason remarked

"Hey, what did I say last chapter!" Stated Patrick

"Shut up!" Said Jason

"Do you want me to get Ed to beat ya' again?' Peter taunted. Ed gave Jason a cold look of fury and Jason cowered in fear.

Before being taken away Eddy questioned him

"Hey, why'd you even kidnap us in the first place?"

"I never took ya', believe me I wanna kill ya, but I never took you anywhere!" Jason said before finally being taken away

The kids looked in surprise and they gave each other troubled and confused looks.

The kids wanted to praise and properly thank Ed, but he left before they could

"My little man is a hero!" Serena hugged and kissed her son

"That was Grade-A work my boy! You and Sarah make me proud!" Stan said, wiping a tear from his face.

"Thanks Mom and Dad, I just did what I thought was right, and Sarah helped a lot along the way!" Ed admitted

"Oh! Dad, I almost forgot, me and Double D found this hair in the woods, Double D said it can't be a bear!"

"Haha, that's my boy!" Stan said Ed blushed

That night, Ed couldn't sleep, even though Jason deserved what he had gotten, Ed felt guilty, he never willingly used force against someone, it seemed out of character, he thought about why he did, he thought of his friends and his family, he looked at a jar by his bed, he put his sample of fur in it, it was labeled 'Bigfoot hair'. He smiled and went to sleep.

The following morning all the kids had woken up and gone outside where they all met up and properly thanked Ed. Kevin walked up to eddy holding a large bag.

"Here ya' go man, I owe you these." Kevin said

Eddy opened up the bags and found 8 jawbreakers, 3 for each of the Eds, he and Kevin then fist bumped. Eddy then noticed Double D looking concerned

"What's up Sockhead?"

"Hmm? Oh, I wasjust pondering what that villain said to us before being arrested, he said he didn't kidnap us, if it wasn't him, then who was it?" He questioned

"I bet it was those Kankers, after all they haven't really appeared in this fanfiction at all!" Eddy suggested

"Yeah, I say we give em' a piece of our minds!" Sarah proclaimed

The group agreed and headed for the trailer park to confront the Kanker sisters, as much as they didn't want to.

Eddy volunteered to knock on the door, once he did, he went to join his fellow Eds, there was a bit of awkward silence before the door flew open and the Kanker sisters pounced on the Eds showering them with kisses. They continued to kiss and compliment them on their actions until Double D spoke up.

"U-Umm... w-we c-came t-to ask you-" Double D started before being cut off by Eddy

"Why'd you kidnap us and leave us in the woods?!" Eddy snapped

"We didn't do anything, if we did we'd have only brought the three of you and we would have brought you here!" Lee proclaimed

Double D looked shocked, there was only one other explanation as to who brought them away from the cul-de-sac, some of the kids couldn't believe it, everyone looked in the direction of the woods, they heard an menacing roar in the distance...

**And that's the end of the story, hope you all enjoyed, leave your opinions on it in the reviews!**

**Did you like it?**

**Did you hate it?**

**Tell me how you felt about it ^_^**


End file.
